


heredity

by herrscher



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Experimental Style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herrscher/pseuds/herrscher
Summary: it can't be him, but it looks like him. you realize it a bit too late.





	heredity

you don't know what to do, frozen in your tracks.

he looks like asker, back turned and face downcast, and that thought alone sticks in your head. he looks like asker. looks like asker. asker.  
he looks like asker, mastermind has longer hair. mastermind wasn't planning on cutting his hair, was he? he wasn't before you left. is this a wrong timeline? a failed attempt at returning, once more, what has you suffering more than the last?

( seeing asker a l i v e  
hurts more than seeing your mother d e a d . )

your body reacts like you're ten, like you're back in your parents' house and your father called you into his study for another experiment, something your mother knew nothing about, she knew better than to question him.

( you'd prefer to be the one hurt over her, anyway.  
but the universe has other plans. )

just his presence feels like a hand wrapped around your throat, not tight enough to choke but just enough to domineer, to control. you're reminded of the sting in your eye———

( your synapses fire, your knees buckle, and your dynamo cut through the air.  
four create a defensive arc and two fly into the wall, right past his head.  
he turns, and you expect venomous words in a sneering tone, telling you how disappointed he is, and you——— )

your dynamo react to your emotional response too quickly for you to recognize the scar on his face when dominator turns, pain bringing him to his knees and void field locking him in place.

( you've never brought fortune, only suffering, to others.   
you ignore the call of your name as you pass through into a dimensional pocket.   
you can only hurt yourself there. )

does the apple really not fall far from the tree?


End file.
